The Reunion
by DragonShenron
Summary: Gohan and Videl go to their High school reunion, but nobody knows that they're married, how will their ex-fellow students react?


**Disclaimer: I in no way own Dragonball Z, it's characters or anything affiliated with such. I in no way profit from this story.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

~bond~

* * *

_The Reunion_

It was a crisp Friday morning. The birds were singing, the animals frolicking and one Gohan Son sipping his coffee while looking over his mail.

"Bill, Bill, I won a free holiday to Peru, scam, letter from mum, Threatening letter form Vegeta, Orange Star High School Reunion, Bi…Orange Star High Reunion?"

' That's weird High Schools have reunions?' Gohan sighed 'one of the bad things about growing up in the wild, you don't get told about this kind of stuff'

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted by Videl, his lovely wife of eight years.

"Morning hun, what are you reading? Anything good?" Videl asked while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Gohan leaned over and gave her a peck on the check. "Nothing really the usual, bill, holiday and we got a letter form OSHS" Said Gohan taking another sip of his coffee.

"Really? What do they want?"

"It says on the envelope that it's a reunion, but I haven't opened it yet" Videl sat down next to her husband taking the letter from him and opening it.

_Orange Star High School Reunion_

_Son Gohan you are hereby invited to OSHS 10 year reunion._

_There you will see all of the Graduate students of '99'._

_Yes and even Videl Satan will be there!_

_It is on the 28th of Sepetember_

_We hope to see you there._

"Hmmm it seems that they don't know were married, this is just an invitation for you, and in here it says Videl 'Satan' not Videl 'Son'. Said videl once she finished reading the invitation.

"You should go call your father and see if they have your one at his place" said Gohan while handing her the phone.

"Thank you" Videl typed in her Fathers Phone number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

"_Hello?" _Came a gruff voice on the other side of the phone

"Hi dad"

"_Hey sweat pea, how have you been"_

"I've bean great Daddy, dad is there an invitation for me at your house? Cause Gohan got one for our High School reunion but I didn't get one, so we thought it was at your place"

"_Hold on a sec, I'll check" _Many weird sounds and curses latter Hercule came back to the phone

"Umm dad what was that?'

"_Oh, I fell down the stairs, I'm fine though"_

"okay, so was it there?"

"_yeah, Orange Star High Reunion, I wonder why they sent it here though?"_

"They probably don't know about me being married to Gohan, any way thanks dad just making sure. Okay love you"

"_Love you too sweat pea" _ with that Hercule hung up.

When Videl turned to look at Gohan she saw him barely containing his laughter. "Gohan what's so funny_?"_

"I heard your dad……….HE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!" Gohan collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

"That's not funny Gohan." Said Videl barely containing her laughter.

"Your right it's Hilarious!" Gohan said through his laughter and from his position on the floor.

After 5 minutes of laughter Videl went to make breakfast and Gohan went to go wake Pan.

When they had all finished there breakfast of feast for Gohan and Pan. They all headed off to Gohan"s parents house. When they got there they didn't even bother knocking knowing that both Goku and Goten would have sensed them and informed Chi Chi of there arrival.

"Hello Chi Chi, how have you been." Asked Videl as she walked into the kitchen, knowing that her mother in law would be in there cooking for an army. Which in actual fact was just 4 Saiyans.** A/N I dont like that whole 1/4 Saiyan thing SO pan is 1/2 Saiyan**

"Hello Videl, I have been good. Its great having Goku back and no one trying to destroy the world." Said Chi Chi as she did 12 things at once.

"I bet it has, Chi Chi I was just wondering if next Saturday you and Goku could watch pan for a couple of hours?" Videl asked as she helped Chi Chi make luch.

"Of course we wouldn't mind, Pan loves playing with Goku and she loves my cooking and stories. But why?"

"Gohan got an invitation to our high school reunion, I didn't get one because they think I still live with my father so they sent it to his house."

"That will be nice, you get to see all of your friends again." Said Chi Chi as they started to set the table.

"Yeah I haven't seen my friend Eraser for year, and even though he bugged the hell out of me I would like to see Sharpener again. I'm not to surer about Gohan though. He was always considered the nerd in the school , so I'm not how he feels about it."

"I'm sure he is looking forward to it, even if he didn't want to go he would go just for you." Said Chi Chi. Videl smiled yes he would do that for her. On the day that he proposed to her.

FLASH BACK

"Videl?"

"Yes Gohan?" said Videl in a dreamy voice, she was having the best day of her life, first Gohan surprise when he said that Bulma had agreed to give them day off just to have some fun. He took her to all of these romantic places and then proceeded with a ride on nimbus over the Atlantic Ocean. They where now just sitting hanh in hand on nimbus above the sea and clouds looking at the full moon.

"I-I wanted to ask you some thing" Gohan stuttered

"What is it?"

Goahn Jumped of the Nimbus cloud and got into a kneeing position in front of Videl while flying. He then pulled out a black velvet Box opened it showing the most beautiful ring Videl had ever seen.

"Videl, I've known you for about 2 years now, and within the first minute of meeting you I knew you were special, the way you walked, talked, fought and glared, I knew that you were one in a million. I'm pretty sure that from the first time I saw you Loved you, I just couldn't see it. When you came over for your flying lesson I felt something in my heart but I didn't know what it was, but now I know it was love, when you stood up to my mother when you first met her, I felt love, when you fought Spopovitch and you were hurt I felt anger, because I love you, when you died, I felt sorrow, because I love you, and when I told you I Loved you, and you said you loved me too, I felt true love. Videl my Love is true for you and would make the happiest Hybrid Alien in the world if you would be my wife."

By the time Gohan had finished his speech Videl had tears in her eyes. She Jumped off Nimbus and into Gohan's arms and game him a long passionate kiss. Using there bond to reply.

~Of course I'll marry you, it would make to happiest human in the world, I Love you Gohan .~

~I Love you too Videl~ Gohan put the ring on her finger without breaking the kiss.

END FLASHBACK

"DINNERS READY!" Yelled Chi Chi

And so another round of eating the saiyans part and Chi Chi and Videl, lunch began.

DAY OF THE REUNION

"Pan are you ready to go to your grandparents house?" Asked Videl from the bottom of the stairs. Pan came down stairs as sson as her mother had finished the question. She stood in attention and saluted her mother.

"Yes mama! I am all packed and ready to go!" Yelled pan while saluting her mother again.

Videl smiled while Gohan Chuckled "At ease Solder." Commanded Gohan in his Gold Fighter Voice.

"Hey papa how come I always go to Grandpa Goku's house and Grandpa Hercules house?" asked pan as they headed out to the car to drop pan off at Goku's house.

"Don't worry Pan Grandpa Hercule is at Grandpa Goku's house so you get double fun" said Videl.

"YAY!"

After they had dropped of Pan at Gohans mothers house, Videl and Gohan headed off to the reunion . Videl wore a Strapless spaghetti Sapphire blue dress with blue high heels to match.

Gohan wore a loose but not to loose tuxedo with a black tie and a Sapphire blue handkerchief in the breast pocket.

The time it took to get there was not that long because since Gohan had joined the Capsule Corp team with Videl. He had designed a new type of jet Copter that could get you anywhere you wanted 10 times faster. **A/N they are flying cause videl is wearing a dress**

Once they had arrived they met the principle at the gym doors.

"Hello principle Smitty, how have you been the last 10 years.?" Asked Gohan while shaking Mr. Smitty's hand.

Mr. Smitty smiled remembering his too best students. "I have been well Mr. Son, I hear that you have don't well for your self aswell, you created the new generation of fast cars. You sure could have used htose when you were in school you might have been able to make it to class on time." Gohan chuckled

"That's the reason I made them." Mr. Smitty then turned his attention to Videl.

"Hello Videl, how have you been?"

"I've been well thanks sir. Its good to hear that you are doing well also" said Videl.

"Yes well things are doing well at the school. Now I was just wondering, you two arrived together in the same car. Now Gohan did you just pick her up from her house or are you two together." Asked Mr. Smitty with a sly grin.

Gohan and Videl blushed, but Gohan eventually found his voice. "Yes Principle Smitty were actually married."

Mr. Smitty smiled "That's is great news. Now if I may ask how long have you two been married?"

"It ill be 8 years next week sir. "said Videl.

"My, My, so tell me do you have kids?"

"Yes we have a six year old daughter, her Name is Pan Son" Said Gohan with a pride smile. He was proud of Pan, every little bit, even though she is only six years old she already has her mothers stubbornness, it just made him feel better knowing that when she got older she would be able to take care of herself.

"Well that's nice, now go on in, I'm sure people will be happy to see you two again." Said Mr. Smitty as he shooed away them towards the door.

"Okay here we go" Gohan said as he opened the door for himself and Videl. When the door opened they were met with the blasting music of Blink 182 song "all the small things".

"Hmm same music, same gym, same…"

"VIDEL!" Videl was assaulted in a deadly hug by her best friend Eraser.

"…….Eraser" Videl Chuckled and hugged her back. Happy to see her best friend again.

"Oh My God Videl, I haven't seen you in like forever. We have so much to catch up on." Said the chipper blonde holding Videl at arms length. "Look at you, you haven't changed a bit."

"Of course she hasn't, look at her, she is still the manly stupid bitch she was 10 years ago" came a new voice.

As they turned they voice turned out to be none other then Angela Hunt. Gohan growled deep in his throat only loud enough for Videl to hear.

"Hello Angela how have you been?" Videl asked in a sweet voice. This confused Angela and Eraser but Gohan smirked he knew what she was doing.

"I have been doing well, I am a famous model now I make my own money and everything. You see that's the difference between me and you Videl, I don't have to ask Daddy for money I have my own." Angela smirked thinking that she had pissed off the girl enough to get a reaction out of her.

"That's good to hear Angela, I'm glad your doing well for your self, I my self work at Capsule Corporation, developing new products and helping with the making of the new cars designed by Gohan here." She gestured to her right still with the same smile. Eraser and Angela were even more confused now.

"Another difference between me and you Videl is that your ugly, I'm not, your fat, I'm skinny, I have great fashion sense, you don't and I'm able to have children, you may not."

The last comment was a low blow for both Videl and Gohan. After the Fight With Spopovitch 10 years ago, it was feared that Videl and Gohan may never be able to conceve a chilg, but they were, Pan is more than proof.

Gohan was just about ready to beat Angela, even though she is a women, no one ever insults a saiyans mate, but he calmed down when Videl places her hand on his shoulder and tolf him to calm down through their Bond.

"You forgot some differences between me and you Angela" Said Videl her Voice getting deeper.

Angela Smirked thinkning that she had won this battle. "Oh yeah? And what might they be?"

"I'm Sophisticated, your not, I don't care what people think of me, you do and I grew up, you didn't." with that being said Videl walked away from the dumbstruck Angela. Gohan smirked and followed suit, and Eraser said just two words. "Oh, Snap" and walked away.

Once Eraser found Videl again she immediately started asking questions.

"So how have you been? Where do you live? Do you sill live at home? Have you met some one? Have you really been working at Capsule Corp.? Do you know Bulma Breifs? Have you…."

"WOW……Eraser slow down. Okay I'm going to answer your qouestion in the order you asked them, okay?"

"Okay" said Eraser happy to have her questions answered.

"Okay first off….."

"Videl and Gohan have you been?" Said Sharpener as he sauntered over obviously trying to impress them.

"Hey Sharpener, how have you been?" asked Gohan as he shook Sharpeners hand.

"I have been great, I got married to a wonderful women and have a 2 year old son." Said sharpener after he gave Videl a hug which he was surprised that she returned it.

"That's great Sharpener, so who is the lucky lady?" asked Videl

Sharpener just put his arm around Eraser and Smiled, while Eraser giggled. Gohan and Videl were surprised they knew that Sharpener and eraser had feelings for each other. But they never thought that it would never get that serious, but all that aside they were happy for the couple.

"That's so great I'm so happy for you both." Said Videl as she hugged Eraser while Gohan just smiled at the couple.

"So Videl, Gohan how have your lives been, I know Gohan that you have been doing well but I don't know about you Videl." Said Sharpener while looking at Videl.

Goahn and Videl shared a look. "Well Shapener before you came over I was just about to answer some Questions of Erasers, so I'll just do it now."

"Okay, I have been well, I live at 298 Mountain Arena, no I don't live at my Fathers house any more, yes i do work at capsule corp. , yes I do know Bulma Breifs and yesi have met some one." Once she finished she looked at Eraser and saw that she shocked about all the things she had just said.

"Okay so you know Bulma Breifs, you work for her, you live in a mountain area and you met somebody." Asked Sharpener.

"Yep"

"So who is the lucky guy, who is the guy that has swept the mighty Videl Satan off her feet?" squelled Eraser.

"its actually not 'Statan' anymore." Said videl

"You married the guy! So what is it now." Asked Eraser giddy with excitement.

"well….." Gohan wraped his arm around her waist " its 'Son'. Said Gohan with a smile.

"Yo..you….your married t..to…to each other?" stuttered Sharpener.

"Yes we are"

"………YOU TWO ARE MARRIED" yelled Eraser at the top of her lungs causing the demi saiyan much pain.

As soon as Eraser had finished yelling there was dead silence, everyone looking at the foursome. Giving them weird looks.

"Videl are you really married to Nerd boy?" asked Joshua Duncan one of the top jocks at their school.

"Yes Joshua I am married to Gohan.

"Why? He is a nerd!" exclaimed Daniel Serum.

"I really thought people would stop calling me that." Said Gohan while rubbing his temples.

"no way you'll always be a nerd, no matter what you do, you will still be that kis that got the perfect score" snickered Daniel at Gohan.

"So really what your saying is that I will always be the guy that did better at school than you?" Asked Gohan.

"huh?" said Daniel

"I thought so" said Gohan.

"You cant insult me!" yelled Daniel Running at Gohan.

Gohan just stood there calmly waiting for Daniel to reach him.

~Man these are even stupider than they were in high school~ said Videl.

~I hear you, I can't believe they're still doing this. Idiots.~ said Gohan through their bond.

~Here he comes~

As soon as Daniel got close enough to Gohan he tried to punch him in the face, he did., but it didn't work out the way he intended.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS YOUR FACE MADE OF STEEL!" Daniel screamed in agony holding his hand. Everyone looked up at Gohan to see him sweet dropping.

"I think my face is made up of bones and skin." Said Gohan

"You're a freak!" yelled Joshua while he helped his friend up from the ground.

All of the jocks gathered around Videl and started to pull her away from Gohan telling her that he was a nerd and that she needed to be with a new man, a real man.

"So then why would I go with you Connor?" Videl walked back over to Gohan.

"come on Videl ditch the looser feel what its like to be with a real man." Conner came over and ripped Videl away from Gohan.

"Get off me?" Videl tried to get away Connor was surprisingly strong.

In a flash Gohan was in front of Videl and Connor on the ground holding his arm.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Gohan growled through Gritted teeth.

People started to back away from Gohan afraid that he may hurt them. But Gohans full attention was Connor who was cowering in fear on the floor.

"How did you do that, your just a nerd?" asked Joshua

"My father is Son Goku and My mother Son Chi Chi, I was trained since I was very young , I know how to protect my self and the people I love." Said Gohan still staring at Connor.

"Alright, Alright nothing to see here, move away and enjoy the rest of the evening." Mr. Smitty cleared all of the ex-students away from Gohan and Videl. He had seen the whole thing and he thought that the jocks had it coming.

"wow, those guys haven't changed" said Eraser

"yeah there still a bunch of idiotic morons with big egos and small brains." Surprinsingly enough that was Sharpener.

"When did you start hating them?" asked Gohan who had calmed down enough to talk properly.

"When I realized that I could do such better things in my life and started growing up." Sharpener Shrugged.

"Lets just have a good time okay" Vide said .

As the night went on the reunion got better and everyone accepted that Gohan was good enough for Vide after they were told about how Gohan had dropped everything for those nine months that Videl was Pregnant, How he had stayed at home for the first year that Pan was Born and how Gohan had proposed.

6 hours later Gohan and Videl were in there car headin home to go pick up pan.

"that was nice Gohan except for the Connor thing" said Videl Laying her head on Gohans shoulder.

Gohan growled at the Connor part. But calmed down and kissed the top of Videls head.

"Yeah it was"

"Pan will be asleep so we should get home as fast as possible so she dosen't wake up."

"Okay, I'll just asked dad to IT us home."

When they got there, they picked up Pan and Goku IT them home.

The next reunion is 10 years away, that's way to soon.

**Thank you for Reading this is my first FanFic so hopefully it was good.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


End file.
